


Bass-players got more fun

by AngelaChristian



Category: Iron Maiden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tells Bruce his best kept secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bass-players got more fun

Title : Bass-players got more fun  
Genre: comedy, humor, RPF  
Rating : 16  
Fandom : Iron Maiden  
Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction, I don´t know any band member and all those events in that story have never happened at all .   
Summery : Steve tells Bruce his best kept secret.

Bass -players got more fun

It was close to midnight when Steve and Bruce were sitting at the counter of a hotel bar. Steve had a glass of beer in front of him. Not his first one for the evening. The bartender looked over to them for several times, but he didn´t say anything. Steve took another sip from his glass. Bruce was starring at his beer, then Steve started to talk.   
"May I ask you a personal question?"  
"Sure," he mumbled.  
"Did you ever…ehm…don´t know how to put it …come on stage ?"  
"What ? "  
"Yes, did that ever happen to you on stage."  
Bruce threw his head back and laughed hard.  
"I think you had too much beer, Steve."  
"No, really."   
Bruce got more serious again. "Well, maybe in a way, it´s more a metaphor, one gets high when playing on stage, I know, but this…no this goes really too far."  
"Maybe for you it is, but not for me. Last night, I was standing on the stage, looking at the noisy crowd and it felt just great to be there. Adrian and me started to play. The crowd was cheering, you sang and while playing "Run to the hills" when I suddenly screamed, I just couldn´t suppress it."  
"Come on, stop kidding me. Why would the music have this effect only on you and not on me or anybody else ?"  
"I´ll prove it to you. Let´s go."  
Steve got up and walked towards the door. Bruce followed him.  
"Where are you going ?"  
"I got to get my bass."   
"But our instruments are locked in the stadium for the sound check tomorrow! We can´t get there at this time."  
"Why not ? Nobody will be there to open for us."  
The stadium was just two blocks away from the hotel, so both men reached it after a short walk.   
Standing in front of the door, Steve took out his mobile phone and dialed a number. Addressing Bruce he said : "I´ll call Bob of our crew, he might be still there after working on building the stage."  
"This is Steve Harris, I´m sorry to bother you at this time, but I need to get to my bass guitar. Please let me in, I´m in front of the backstage entrance, thanks a lot."  
Moments later, a man unlocked the door. He gave the two men a surprised look.  
"Still up that late ? I thought we were the only ones working through the night"   
Steve smiled. "Well, I just got a great idea and have to try it on my bass. Bruce got to help me with it."  
"Sure, come in. The room with the equipment is down the corridor straight on then left." He pointed into that direction.  
A few minutes later, they reached that room and Steve switched on the light.  
"So you want to tell me, that there is something magic about your bass that my mic can´t do ?"  
He nodded and smiled, while unpacking his bass and amp. Then he plugged amp and bass in, switched it on and hung the instrument over Bruce´s shoulder. He adjusted it a little to Bruce´s height and reached around his waist in order to touch the strings. Then he started to play.  
Bruce´s eyes widened with surprise. "Oh my god !!! I can feel it in my whole body ! Especially in one particular part…"   
Steve continued to play while talking to Bruce. "This is a custom made bass , not just that its sound is very strong because of the used wood , it also produces much stronger vibrations on the corpus as a side effect. " He played faster in his typical galloping manner.  
According to it , Bruce´s breath went faster with every minute. Suddenly he squeezed his eyes shut and screamed. This was overwhelming !  
Trying to catch his breath he turned to Steve, blushing from head to toe.   
"My god ! It really happened!"

"I told you before, this happens to me every time when playing."

"Gosh , and I thought you were just exaggerating ! I still can´t believe it. And I can´t believe that nobody found out. This is insane. I had no clue for all those years."

Steve gave him an innocent smile. "Still waters run deep."

"Yes and dirty !...ehm…may I borrow it from time to time ?"

"Sure."

Bruce blinked his eyes. " Now I understand , why you don´t do any warming up before a concert, you want to save it for the show, you like it even more on stage !!!"

This time, it was Steve´s turn to blush.

the end


End file.
